Find My Way Home
by captainswanship
Summary: Emma has disappeared after the stunt pulled with the dagger. What happens when she leaves? What will happen when she returns? (A Captain Swan fic with a side of Captain Charming)
1. Gone Girl

**A/N: HEY. Sorry this is so short, but it started as a drabble on my tumblr and it wasn't meant to be anything more. I think I am going to start a multi-chapter story, but I am a weird writer and going to write a plot as I go. Enjoy my loves.**

* * *

"Emma, love. Please," Killian pleaded, grabbing her hand to stop her, "We can figure something else out."

"Killian, don't you understand? I have to do this," Emma gripped the dagger tightly in her right hand. So much was going on and she couldn't even bear to look at him, this was all wrong, "Heroes _must_ win. I have to save the happy endings."

"_You're _my happy ending, I can't lose you," he tightened his grip around her hand, "Please don't do this."

Emma took his hand and placed it over her heart, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "You are a hero, Killian. You'll get a new happy ending," she let out a loud sob. It was a lie, she didn't know what would happen.

"I don't want a new bloody happy ending, Emma. I want you. Only you. Just - just please don't leave me." His hand was shaking and he could feel how fast her heart was beating.

"I am so sorry, Killian. I love you." She kissed him before pulling away and raising the dagger in the area. The wind was loud and the streetlights were flickering and with a burst of light, Emma Swan was gone.

"Emma," he croaked out, falling to his knees. She would always be his happy ending.


	2. Find My Way Home

**A/N: And here is the next part, enjoy! Let me know what you like/dislike! **

* * *

The author was nowhere to be found and it made Killian nervous that maybe Gold had already got his hands on him. But the time line has yet to implode on itself so they must be safe for now. The Queens of Darkness have crumbled, but it was clear to all that Gold could do just as much damage, if not more, on his own.

It had been a tough week. Emma was gone and Killian was not taking it well. No one gave up, they all continued day in and day out to figure out a way to bring her back. The Charming's and their pirate mascot, Regina would call it. Well, that was when Killian wasn't drinking. They all had their ways of dealing with losing Emma and this just so happened to be his way.

Killian had spent the last few nights at the Rabbit Hole, drink in hand. He looked down to his drink choice: rum of course. He chuckled darkly, thinking back to their conversation at Granny's during the witch hunt.

"I know you're hurting, Swan, but there are better ways to grieve Baelfire's death than letting anger overcome you." He knew she was hurting and to be truthful, so was he.

"Let me guess. Rum?" She had asked, exasperated.

"Never hurts."

Even back then he was trying to protect her from the darkness.

He decided to listen to his own advice and stick with rum to relieve his anger. Was this drink number 7 or 8? At this point he couldn't even think straight and was barely sober enough to keep himself sitting up straight on the stool of the bar. Reaching down, he felt for the flask that was in his pocket. He kept his flask on him at all times so he could drink when he was on the Jolly Roger. Having his ship back was the only thing that was still keeping him somewhat sane, but it wasn't her. It wasn't his Emma.

Along with having his ship back he had decided it was time to change back into his pirate garb. It made him feel safe to have his cutlass at his side, and with the jacket he was able to keep it out of view, especially with the crocodile on the loose. Even thinking of Gold being back made his blood boil. If it wasn't for that bloody dagger of his, Emma would still be here. They would have found another way to fix it.

It felt like his heart was breaking every time he thought of her and he knew what it felt like to have his heart almost crushed. Although this wasn't quick and painless, this was long and drawn out heartbreak. Taking a deep breath, he motioned to the bartender to refill his glass nearly tipping off the stool in the process.

"Sorry Jones, gotta cut you off," The bartender frowned at him. Killian had gotten to know this particular bartender over the last few months that he had come in here, Jeff, he thinks his name is. He was a good guy, but right now he was being an asshole. It was their job to serve him, right?

"Scuse me?" Killian slurred, the drinks were getting to him. It wasn't until he had stood up that he felt it rush to his head and he stumbled, grabbing on to the bar before he could fall over. He was getting angry and he really just wanted another god damn drink. He had a tight grip on the glass in his hand, his knuckles going white, "I said, I'd like another drink."

"Can't do it, Jones. You're too drunk." Before Killian even knew what he was doing, he threw the glass onto the ground next to him and it shattered across the floor, the liquid spilling down his hand. Damn it, he thought, probably should have finished that first.

The bartender sighed and nodded to a large man that was standing near the door and he felt a hand grab his arm and drag him out the door into the cold air. He tried to turn around and head back into the bar but the large man had slammed the door in his face, clearly being told not to let him back in.

Fuck.

In attempts to take a step forward he missed the curb and fell flat on his face, letting out a long groan. Instead of sitting up, he rolled over onto his back and just laid there staring up at the sky. While laying there, he tried to look for constellations while debating on his next move, but his mind was too hazy from the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed. He knew if he stayed outside that the cold air would help sober him up, at least so he could walk back to his room at Granny's.

As he lay there, he heard sirens getting closer to the bar, cursing to himself. Not again. The sirens stopped and he heard footsteps getting closer to where he was laying on the ground and he closed his eyes as his head began to ache knowing what would come next. Opening his eyes he saw a recognizable figure standing over him, "Evening, MATE."

"Hook," David responded, letting out a sigh before he helped the pirate back on his feet, "Next time, lose the jacket. You're like 100 pounds heavier with this thing."

"Not exactly the family member I was hoping to help me out of my clothes," He wiggled his eyebrows at David and the prince smacked him upside the head and he winced at the contact. He deserved that and would probably regret those words in the morning.

"Well, you know the drill," David nodded his head towards the cop car.

"Ah, yes." It took Killian a few minutes and with some help from David he managed to climb into the back seat of the cruiser and they made their way down to the station.

As soon as they arrived at the station, David took his coat along with the cutlass and flask and put it in the back office while he guided Killian into the cell and he curled up into the cot. His mind was racing despite how tired his body felt, he missed Emma. He wanted to hold her and never let go and it was too late. After fighting back the tears, he fell asleep.

* * *

Killian awoke to the sound of David typing at the computer, his head was throbbing and he definitely regrets how much he drank last night. He let out a groan, alerting David of him being awake. Killian dragged himself over to the door of the cell, leaning against the bars, "May I have my flask back, mate?"

"Seriously? That's the first thing you ask?" David got up from his chair and walked towards the cell with his keys. He opened it, allowing Killian to step outside and stretch. He motioned him towards a chair, "Hook, this is the 5th complaint in a week and the 3rd time I've had to keep you here."

Killian remained silent. The last person he wanted to talk to was David. He was a grown man, he could figure this out himself. With rum. A lot of it.

David sighed, "I know you're upset over Emma. We all are. But this is not the way to deal with it. We are trying our best to get her back."

"You are not trying bloody hard enough," Killian snapped, blood boiling. He got up and practically threw the chair across the room, it slammed loudly against the wall. David threw him a disapproving glare, grabbing the chair and forcing Killian to sit back down, "That right there. You can't do that. You just can't. We will get her back." David patted Killian on the back, "You told Emma that darkness has a way of creeping up on you. Don't let anger cloud your judgment, push the darkness away. You know she'd want that."

Killian looked up at David with bloodshot eyes, he could see that David was hurting just as much he was. Sometimes he forgets. He is so used to going through pain alone that he forgets David and Mary Margaret are always willing to help him. He opens his mouth to say something back to David when his cell phone starts ringing.

"Yeah, Mary Margaret? Any luck?" David answered. Mary Margaret was saying something that he couldn't make out, but whatever it was made his eyes go wide, "Alright, we'll be right there," he shut the cell phone and grabbed both of their jackets, leaving the cutlass and flask behind, "Come on, we have to go."

"Dave?"

"Come on." David urged them out of the station and they hopped into Davids truck and made their way down main street. They hopped out of the car and noticed Regina and Mary Margaret standing in the same spot that Emma had disappeared and he noticed a slim, blonde figure slumped in the street between them. His eyes went wide at the site.

"Emma?"


End file.
